Question: $ { {-4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4}\times{1} & {-4}\times{2} \\ {-4}\times{2} & {-4}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4} & {-8} \\ {-8} & {-12}\end{array}\right]}$